Communications networks transmit network traffic from a source node to a destination node through a network of intermediate nodes. When a communication request is placed, the network establishes a path from the source, through the network nodes, to the destination node. Generally, there are two requirements for the selected path: efficiency and resilience. In order to achieve these requirements, a network may pre-calculate the characteristics of the links between the nodes in the network and select a path that includes the more or most efficient links (e.g., links having desired characteristics including lower latencies, high throughput, low incidence of data loss, low jitter, etc.).